Becoming Vulcan
by Lenorathetrekkie
Summary: This is a sequal to "The Vulcan that Wasn't". Please read that before you read this one. Basically, it's another adventure with the Enterprise crew. There's a bit of humor, and romance thrown in just for fun. Complete
1. Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, I am merely borrowing it to entertain my friends. The only benefit I derive is the satisfaction of receiving reviews.

Author's notes: This is a sequel to "The Vulcan that wasn't". If you haven't read that story, please, for your own benefit, do so before starting to read this story.

I would like to thank anyone who read my previous story. I will listen to any and all comments and suggestions ya'll send me. I love reviews and I appreciate any comments you have.

Even though I come off as someone who will someday be a despotic ruler, I am a nice person. And now, on with the story!

"Lieutenant Zandile Rey, a subspace message is coming in for you." Said a voice from the comm system. Zandile, who had been sprawled on her bed, reading, jumped slightly from the surprise.

"Please route it to my quarters." Zandile replied. She put down her book and jumped from the bed to her desk in one fluid motion. She turned on the computer on her desk, and a Starfleet insignia appeared on the screen. Seconds later, a face appeared on the screen as the message was routed to the computer in her quarters.

"Lynette, what a surprise! How ya doin', little sis?"

"Hey Z! Dad and I heard you were promoted to lieutenant. He wanted me to congratulate you." Zandile's sister, Lynette, was 15 years old. She looked a lot like Zandile because they both resembled their mother so much, but without Vulcan ears and eyebrows. Lynette was 100, homegrown, purebred human, while Zandile was half Vulcan. Both sisters had dark brown hair the color of dark chocolate and the same eyes nose and mouth. Lynette, however, had hazel colored eyes, while Zandile had eyes the same color as her hair.

"Thanks. How's Mark doing at college? Is he still studying marine biology?" Mark was Lynette's brother and Zandile's half brother. He was 20 years old and went to college on Earth.

"Yeah, he's getting good grades and all that. He also started studying zenobiology. I also heard that you saved Captain Picard's life. That's so cool! I can't wait until I can be a Starfleet officer!"

"Yeah, I did, but it was no big deal." Zandile blushed at the compliment.

Lynette took on a scoffing tone. "Sure, Z. Dad told me what Captain Picard told him when he called. It was a big deal."

Zandile decided to change the subject, before her sister could embarrass her more. "Hey, I heard the Dad got promoted to Captain. When is he gonna get his own command?"

"That's why I called. Dad is getting transferred to the _USS Bahrain._ It's a new _Intrepid_ class ship."

"That's cool, he gets a brand new ship."

"Not so much, big sis. Non- Starfleet family members aren't allowed to live on _Intrepid_ class ships. I'll have to live on Earth, with Aunt Bonnie!"

"Did Dad say you have to?"

"No, but I can't live with Mark. He lives in that tiny apartment. And I don't want to live with Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Jack. Their house is so crowded with all those kids! I like privacy!"

"Chill, sis. I have an awesome idea! You could live on the Enterprise with me. There's a school just like the one on the _USS Freedom, _cause it's the same class starship as the _Enterprise_. Not even Captain Picard would want to see you get shipped off to Earth just because _Intrepid_ class ships are so small they don't have a school."

Lynette's face immediately brightened. "Really? I can live on the _Enterprise_? I'm gonna go ask Dad if I can! Lynette out!" Zandile saw Lynette jump out of her chair and send it spinning as she pressed the end transmission button. The empty, spinning chair was replaced by the Starfleet insignia a millisecond later.

I guess that's an OK beginning. Please, please Read and Review. PLEASE? Makes sad puppy dog face


	2. Mission and permission

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. I don't derive any profits from this story (except the gratification of feedback). That means I'm not breaking copyrights. I do own any unfamiliar characters, so don't copy them w/o permission.  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews Twinny and Anarra! Also thanks to anyone who saw this in the updated story thing and read both stories so far. I promise I will finish this story and update as often as possible, unlike some writers who haven't updated in a year. If any non- updating writers are out there (Anarra), please update! People care about your stories, and are waiting.  
  
That's enough chatter, so, on with the story!  
  
Captain Picard was sitting in his ready room, sipping tea and preparing mission reports. Right now, the crew was between missions and many were on temporary shore leave on DS9, where the ship was undergoing maintenance and repairs. Captain Picard thought that the leisure time wouldn't last long. He was right. Seconds after pressing the send transmission button to send the reports to Starfleet Command, a new transmission came in to his ready room. The face of Admiral Rabelo appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hello Captain Picard." Said Admiral Rabelo. "I never really had a chance to congratulate you on the success of your mission to Romulus."  
  
"Thank you, Admiral. It was really due to Lieutenant Zandile Rey that the mission was a success, though," answered Picard.  
  
"I know, I read the report. Is she all right?" Admiral Rabelo looked a bit worried.  
  
"She is now. Lieutenant Rey saved my life. I want to give her a commendation on her record, but an Admiral has to approve it."  
  
"If that is a hint, I would be happy to approve the commendation and enter it into the record." Said the Admiral. His blue eyes danced in amusement. "You know, I didn't just call to chat. I need to give you the Enterprise's next mission."  
  
"I knew the break wouldn't last long."  
  
"It's a routine mission, more or less. You'll have a few days to finish repairs and let the crew rest."  
  
"That's good." Said Picard; relieved that the tired crew would get to decompress from the strain they had been under. That meant fewer complaints to him and more efficiency during the next mission, whatever it may be.  
  
Admiral Rabelo picked up a data pad from his desk and looked at it. "Let's see, you'll be going to sector 945 for an exploration mission. The sector is relatively unexplored. The only Federation ship that has ever been through it was 10 years ago, and their sensors were heavily damaged. We have limited information as a result, but we'll send it to you."  
  
"Is that all?" Asked Picard, incredulous. "I would have expected something more difficult for the flagship of the Federation. There must be a catch."  
  
"Right again, Picard." Said the admiral. "The ship that went through before found an unusual phenomenon in the sector. Many of the crew started to hallucinate while they were going by a G- type star system. The real cause was not found, but at the time it was dismissed as stress."  
  
"So you want us to chart the system and find out the source of the phenomenon."  
  
"Exactly. You leave in 3 days. Just check in with Starfleet and be back in a month or so. We'll contact you if you're needed sooner than then."  
  
Captain Picard nodded. "Understood, Admiral. Talk to you in a few weeks."  
  
"Rabelo out." The screen went blank  
  
Picard found the information the admiral had sent and downloaded it onto a data pad. He was musing over the information when there was a signal at his door.  
  
"Enter" said Captain Picard  
  
Lieutenant Rey poked her head into the room as the door swished aside for her. She smiled. "Do you have a minute, Captain?"  
  
"I always have a minute for a member of my crew." He replied.  
  
"My sister called me this morning. My stepfather is getting promoted to the USS Bahrain, and family members aren't allowed to live onboard. My sister wants to live with me."  
  
"I didn't realize you had a sister. How old is she?" Asked Picard. He put down the data pad and turned his full attention to Zandile.  
  
"Technically, she's my half sister. She's 15 and wants to apply to the academy. She wants to try for early admission."  
  
"Then it would be beneficial for her to live on a Starfleet ship."  
  
"Can she stay?"  
  
"Of course. It would be convenient for her to come onboard during the next 3 days. We are embarking on a mission that could last as long as a month."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll arrange it, Captain"  
  
"Good. When your sister comes aboard, I'd like to meet her."  
  
"Thank you, Captain. I better go, my duty shift is starting."  
  
"Then you are dismissed, Lieutenant."  
  
Author's notes 2.0: I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I hoped. I was busy, then uninspired. At the moment, 8 of my sister's friends on sugar highs are screaming around the basement. (Where the computer is.) I also promise that the chapters will be longer, and more interesting. I have to establish this story, too, you know. 


	3. Oops! Everyone drops stuff in this chap...

Disclaimer: It doesn't break any copyrights if I borrow characters and junk for the amusement of myself and others, so stop complaining lawyer people!

Author's notes: I love you all! I'm also writing to Anarra to apologize for not being able to go to that concert.

A few days later, Zandile was on duty at the airlock to the space station (DS9, if anyone forgot), making sure that only authorized people came aboard, when Deanna Troi approached her. Deanna smiled and said, "Hello, Lieutenant."

Zandile smiled back and replied, "Hi Counselor, what are you up to?"

"I'm waiting for my cousin, Zarin. He's a stellar cartographer. Starfleet was going to send a stellar cartographer to map sector 945, so Zarin asked to be sent here so he can visit.

"That's fun. My sister is coming to live with me, so I'm waiting for her, too."

"Is your sister part Vulcan like you are?" Asked Deanna.

"No, she's human. What about your cousin? Which side of the family is he on?"

"He's on my mother's side of the family. He has telepathic powers, just like many Betazoids. Just be thankful that my mother isn't coming, too."

Zandile raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation, because she had never met Deanna's mother. Any explanation was cut off as the airlock opened. A man loaded down with luggage struggled through the airlock. Brown hair could be seen over the top of an enormous suitcase that obscured the man's face. He also held a smaller case, which he dropped as he struggled to balance the suitcase. The case broke open, spilling data pads and data chips all over the deck. He put down the huge suitcase to pick up the spilled briefcase.

Deanna chuckled as she bent down to help the man pick up his things. "You always have to arrive with a bang, don't you, Zarin?" She said, smiling.

Zarin smiled handsomely back at her. "Hi, Deanna. It's good to see you. I haven't seen you since I graduated college 5 years ago." He put another data pad onto the pile he was making, and the whole thing spilled again. Zandile bent down to help pick things. Zarin, who hadn't noticed Zandile before, looked up at her, surprised. "Hello, who are you?" Zandile was suddenly lost in his deep brown eyes. She blushed and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Deanna rescued Zandile from looking embarrassed and puzzled and made introductions. "Zarin, this is my friend, Lieutenant Zandile Rey. Lieutenant, this is Zarin, my cousin."

Zandile found her voice but all she could say was a shy, "Hello."

The scene froze again for a few seconds until the airlock opened again. Again, it was a man piled down with luggage. A teenager who was also piled down with baggage followed him. The man was Zandile's stepfather, Captain Carsen. The teenager was Zandile's sister, Lynette. Captain Carsen couldn't see where he was going and almost tripped over the huge suitcase that Zarin had set aside.

"Whoa, dad. Your gonna drop my stuff!" Cried Lynette. Zandile grabbed the carrying cases from her stepfather before he dropped them. Zarin and Deanna picked up the last of the data chips and stuffed them into the briefcase. Zarin got out of the way seconds before Lynette dropped her precarious load onto the deck where he had been.

Deanna picked up Zarin's briefcase and Zarin picked up the huge suitcase. "Come on, Zarin, I'll show you your quarters before we get more things dropped on us." She said. They got onto the turbolift at the end of the corridor. Deanna winked at Zandile before the door closed.

"What was that all about, Z?" Asked Captain Carsen. He picked up some of the dropped baggage, and handed a few bags to Zandile.

"Counselor Troi's cousin is visiting. He's the stellar cartographer for the next mission."

"Hi sis!" Lynette got untangled from the straps of her luggage and gave Zandile a huge bear hug. "I can't wait to see the ship! And go on adventures. Everyone on USS Freedom always said that the Enterprise got the best missions."

"Those missions are always the most difficult, though." Said Zandile, sounding like the logical Vulcan that she half was.

Captain Carsen cleared his throat for attention. When Zandile and Lynette were looking at him, he said, "I have to go to my ship. They are expecting me."

"Bye, Dad. I'll miss you and call as often as possible." Lynette hugged her dad and took her bags off his hands.

"See you later, Marshall. Good luck with your new command." Said Zandile, giving her stepdad a quick hug.

"Thanks for taking care of your sister, Z." Captain Carsen turned to Lynette. "I'll miss you, pumpkin. You keep your grades up. I promise I'll call you as often as I can, but I will be very busy now." He gave a salute, which Zandile returned, and left, with Lynette's final, "bye Dad," ringing in his memory.

There you have it, folks. Don't worry, the story will be getting better once they start the mission. Please review!


	4. Disembarking

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. The late Gene Roddenberry and any other geniuses he's been in cahoots with already hold that honor.

Author's notes: I'm off to camp tomorrow and I'll be gone for a week, and then I'll be in band camp (no American Pie jokes, please) so I may not update for 2 weeks or so. I cross my heart and hope to die promise that I will update ASAP.

Zandile turned to her sister, "Sis," she said, "I have to be on duty for awhile longer, until my replacement comes. You can just pile your stuff here for now and go wandering. Enterprise has almost the same configuration as the USS Freedom, so you shouldn't get lost." Zandile started pushing the luggage to the wall. Then she fished out a passenger roster that had been lost in the shuffle and marked off Deanna's cousin and

"I'd rather stay here with you, Z." She replied. "Hey, since when have you been putting you hair up? It looks nice." Lynette put on a puzzled frown, trying to remember if she had ever seen her sister's hair up in public. Zandile's chocolate colored hair was put up in braided bun. (Reminiscent of Princess Lea in The Empire Strikes Back.)

"A few weeks ago, I decided it was silly to cover up my ears like I was doing before. I'm just more comfortable with myself now." Zandile answered.

"Cool...So...um..." Before Lynette could finish her sentence, the turbolift doors opened and Commander Riker approached the airlock and the sisters.

"Are all of the scheduled passengers aboard, Lieutenant?" He asked in a businesslike voice.

Zandile checked the roster and replied, "Yes, sir."

"Are any crewmembers on the station?" Continued Riker.

"None came through the airlock, sir." Answered Zandile.

"Good, we're about to disengage from the station, and we can't leave anyone behind. Who's this?" He nodded toward Lynette.

"My sister, Lynette Carsen."

Riker smiled at Lynette and shook her hand. "Welcome aboard, Lynette." Riker then tapped his comm badge. "Riker to bridge, the airlock is secure. We can disembark whenever we receive clearance."

Captain Picard, on the other end of the channel replied with confirmation of clearance before the comm channel closed.

"I would suggest that you two get a good handhold, the ride might get a little bumpy." Riker smiled and returned to the turbolift.

The airlock ports from DS9 slid away from the ship. The majestic vessel swung away from the station in a wide arc and set a course. The _Enterprise_ sped away from the station and accelerated into warp. The flash that followed the ship going into warp soon faded into the black void of space. The _Enterprise_ was headed for parts unknown.

Sorry it's such a short chapter, but this was the perfect place to stop. I give my solemn word that I will update ASAP.


	5. Chocolate shakes and a Date

Disclaimer: If anyone tries to sue me for writing this, they can A) eat my shorts or B) be the first to die in my take over the world attempt scheduled for next week.

Authors notes: I hope you are still reading this. I will try to make this a really long chapter to make up for my absence. Yeah!

I really want to thank the reviewers, especially Alania. I appreciate the constructive criticism, but I'm not changing the story now, because it's finished already. Rock on, Alania!

"And here's my new quarters. I asked to be moved so you could have your own bedroom," said Zandile. The doors swished shut behind the sisters and Lynette dropped her luggage on the floor next to her feet.

"It's nice and all, but it needs sprucing, sis." Lynette surveyed the bland decorating style of the room.

Zandile's new quarters were awfully plain. The only furnishings were a table and chairs near the replicator on one wall, a desk and a couch and coffee table near the window on the other wall. The coffee table was devoid of any personal knickknacks and the couch was a standard issue gray color. A bookcase was built into the bulkhead near the couch, but it, too, was empty at the moment. On the other side of the bookcase were two doors. Lynette presumed these doors led to the two bedrooms. Opposite the doors, next to the replicator, was another door for the bathroom.

"Give me a break, Lyn. I only moved in yesterday." Said Zandile. "You can decorate however you want, as long as it isn't permanent." She raised an eyebrow sternly to her sister, who had a habit of expressing herself flamboyantly.

"Yes, your majesty. What other rules do you plan to set upon me?" Lynette replied half sarcastically.

"Whatever the rules were when you lived on _USS Freedom_ I will expect you to follow here. Otherwise, don't hog the bathroom and don't disturb my meditation." Again Zandile raised her eyebrow sternly.

"_You_ meditate?" Asked Lynette, incredulously. "Since when?"

"Ambassador Spock showed me some very therapeutic Vulcan meditation techniques when he was aboard a few weeks ago," she replied. "Even you could try it. It's a good stress reducer."

"Maybe, sometime." An unreadable expression crossed Lynette's face. Then she brightened, "So, what is there to do around here?"

Deanna Troi and her cousin, Zarin walked into Ten- Forward. Guinan was at her usual post at the bar. She smiled at Deanna and pulled out a tall glass from under the bar. "Hello, Counselor. The usual?" She waited for a nod from Deanna before continuing, "Who's your friend?"

Deanna replied, "This is my cousin, Zarin. Zarin, this is my friend Guinan." Guinan smiled and shook Zarin's hand.

"What would you like to drink?" Guinan asked.

"Chocolate shake, please." Said Zarin, with a wistful look on his face.

Guinan got another tall glass from under the bar and put it next to the first glass. "Two chocolate shakes, coming up." She said, getting chocolate syrup, chocolate ice cream and milk from a refrigerator.

Zarin looked puzzled, "Why don't you just replicate your shakes?" He asked.

"Have you ever had a homemade shake?" Asked Deanna.

"Well, no," admitted Zarin.

"Here," said Guinan, handing Zarin the first shake, "find out why I make my shakes by hand."

Zarin ate a spoonful, "Delicious!" He pronounced.

The doors to Ten- Forward opened again. Zandile and Lynette entered and came to the bar. "Hello Counselor Troi, Zarin, Guinan." She said, nodding at them. "This is my sister, Lynette."

"Hello," replied three voices.

"Welcome aboard, Lynette." Said Counselor Troi.

"Would you ladies like something to eat or drink?" queried Guinan.

Lynette looked at a menu while Zandile ordered a chocolate shake. When Lynette saw the homemade shake, she ordered one, too. "This is wonderful!" Said Lynette, after her first taste of the chocolate shake.

"That's exactly what I said," said Zarin, savoring another bite and smiling. "I love chocolate," he added as an afterthought.

"Me, too!" Said Zandile and Lynette at the same instant.

A comfortable silence followed, in which Deanna polished off her shake in record time while the others savored the deliciousness. Deanna looked at a clock on the wall. "Oh, no! I have a counseling session in five minutes! Will you be OK, Zarin?"

"I'm sure these charming ladies can take care of me if I get lost." Said Zarin, smiling at Zandile and Lynette.

"OK," laughed Deanna, "Bye. Thanks for the shakes, Guinan."

Guinan looked up from taking orders nearby, "Anytime, Deanna."

Deanna hurried away. An awkward silence followed. "So... Deanna tells that you are half Vulcan. Do you have any telepathic abilities?" Asked Zarin, breaking the ice.

"I have the potential, but I wasn't trained to do anything telepathically."

"Maybe I could help you. I trained with Vulcans once, they taught me how to do a Vulcan mind meld and some other Vulcan techniques."

"You could? When?" Asked Zandile.

"Whenever you want, my schedule is completely empty until we get to sector 945 in two days."

"How about tonight, over dinner."

"It's a date," said Zarin, smiling.

I know it's a fluffy chapter. But fluffy is good, right? Review and tell me what you think, please.

P.S. Have a good time at college, Anarra!


	6. Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own it, never have, and never will. Unless I take over the world...

Author's notes: Sorry I've taken kinda long. School started, and I suddenly have little time for anything fun. Telepathy 

A few hours later, after Zandile had convinced her sister to make herself scarce, the door chime sounded. A clattering followed by, "Come in!" was heard. Zandile, who was trying to set the table, greeted Zarin.

"Sorry about the mess. I can't even cook with the replicator sometimes." She grinned in embarrassment. Zarin glanced at the replicator, and noticed that there was some smoke issuing from it.

"It's not that messy," he said. "The pasta looks delicious, though." He said, glancing at the table, where two plates of pasta with tomato sauce and vegetables steamed.

"The replicator started malfunctioning at dessert." Said Zandile, with a slight frown. She pulled out a burned cake from the replicator and held it out to Zarin, who shook his head. "Maybe we could just go back to ten froward for some of those yummy shakes." Said Zarin, smiling at the memory.

Zandile put the burned cake back into the replicator and pressed the recycle button. A few seconds later, the cake was gone, but the burned smell remained. She turned to Zarin. "Let's just forget about that mess, and eat," she said, a smile forming on her lips.

"Why?" Asked Zarin, taking a seat. "I thought it was funny."

Zandile put two candles on the table and lit them before sitting across from Zarin. Zandile saw the question forming on Zarin's face and answered it. "The candles are to get rid of the burned cake smell."

"Yeah, right." Said Zarin, smiling. Both of them started eating, chatting companionably as if they were old friends catching up with each other.

When the remnants of dinner had vanished into the replicator's recycle function; Zarin started lighting mediation candles. "Do you still want to learn how to use your telepathic powers?" He asked Zandile.

"Of course! What do I need to do?" Zandile replied eagerly.

"The first thing you need to know is that there are many abilities that Vulcans have the potential to use. Usually, a Vulcan's strict emotional control prevents them from using many of them. Vulcans can have telepathic communication abilities and empathy in addition to the mind melding and suchlike that Vulcans use far more often." Zarin continued to prepare things for meditation while he talked. He put the meditation candles around the room, lowered the lights, and put pillows on the floor to sit on.

Zandile cleared the table, then sat on a pillow. "Now what?" She asked.

"What were you doing before, when you answered my question before you asked it?"

Zandile's brow scrunched up in thought, making her high swept eyebrows looked almost normal. "I don't know. I was looking at your face, and it was like the question just came across it. I saw it in my mind."

"There's a step in the right direction. I don't think people would appreciate it if you read their minds, which you may be capable of doing on some level, but you are receptive to the unspoken words of others."

Zarin continued, "Now, I will try to telepathically communicate. Just focus on receiving my thoughts."

"OK."

Can you hear me? 

"Yeah! Cool!" Exclaimed Zandile.

Try focusing a reply the same way you focus to hear me. 

Zandile's face screwed up again. She sighed after nothing happened. "How?" She asked.

Pretend that you're throwing the thought to me, like sending a letter through subspace. 

Zandile focused harder. Can you hear me now? 

Yes. Good job! 

Is it always so hard to send thoughts? Zandile asked. Focusing so hard is tiring. 

It will get easier over time. 

Can we try mind melds now? Asked Zandile.

Sure. Zarin smiled. Both of their faces were reacting the same as if they had been speaking orally. To the observer who couldn't hear the telepathy, they would have looked foolish or even crazy.

"Mind melds are more intense than normal telepathy," continued Zarin vocally. "Physical contact is made so the link can be made. The link is stronger. You can see the other person's mind, their thoughts, and their emotions. May I attempt a mind meld with you, to show you how it's done?"

"It seems like we know each other so well already, I don't mind at all." Said Zandile with a smile.

Zarin took on an instructing tone. "Saying 'my mind to your mind' isn't necessary to initiate a mind meld. It merely helps one to focus on the connection. When you try it, you can choose to say that or not."

Zarin then put the tips of his fingers on Zandile's face. He said nothing, but after a few moments, she could feel him coming into her mind. Suddenly, there were two minds in Zandile's head, her own and Zarin's. It was as if Zarin was merely a part of her own mind.

"Wow! That was intense!" Said Zandile out loud. The meld broke like a piece of glass.

"Can I try to initiate one?" She asked after they had recovered a bit from the mental efforts.

"Sure, think about the words. Put yourself inside my mind. Focus hard, and it shouldn't be difficult."

Zandile put her fingertips on Zarin's face. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on what Zarin had told her to do. Suddenly, Zandile felt that a door was being opened into Zarin's mind. She went inside. She could feel Zarin's voice congratulating her for her success. Zarin instructed her more about mind melds until a noise from the outside world startled them and broke the bond.

"I hope we can get together again, for another lesson." Said Zarin.

"Thank you so much for your help. You're a good teacher."

"It was my pleasure." Zarin smiled.

Zandile turned the lights back up and snuffed the meditation candles. Zarin stood up and stood awkwardly to the side.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Said Zarin.

Zandile came over to him. She saw his smile and felt the warmth of his thoughts, and it made her stomach flip. "I'm looking forward to it."

Zarin left, leaving Zandile with a lot to think about.


	7. There's someone out there

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. If I did own Star Trek, I would use it to create a major religion. The followers of the Star Trek religion would be putty in my hands. HAHAHA

Authors notes: Ladybug the 3rd (aka Twinny) and I are co writing a story, look out for it!

Very important: I made a few major additions to the last chapter, so the story will flow better. Please go back and reread the end of the last chapter.

A few days and a few lessons later, Zandile was getting quite good at using her telepathic powers. The Vulcan meditation techniques she had learned from Spock helped Zandile focus when using her abilities. She had learned mind meld techniques and had practiced them on Lynette, who had been persuaded to help Zandile practice. Using a mind meld, Zandile had taught Lynette the Vulcan meditations, which Lynette said she could use to help her focus while studying.

Zandile was getting ready for her duty shift when there was an announcement over the ship wide intercom. "We have arrived at the edge of sector 945. All stellar cartographers please report astrometrics. Engineers, double check all sensor relays to make sure they are fully operational."

After the announcement ended, Zandile heard the door of Lynette's bedroom swish open. "What was that?" Asked Lynette groggily. She rubbed her eyes and blinked at the bright light in the living room.

"We've arrived at sector 945. I have to go on duty soon. I'll be on the bridge if you need me. You could go to Engineering if you get bored. They could always use an extra pair of hands." Said Zandile, putting her collar pips on and fixing her comm badge.

"I'll be fine, sis. I'm going back to bed now." Said Lynette, turning to go back to bed.

"See you later."

A few minutes later, Zandile was on the bridge. The science officers were analyzing scans that had been taken by the damaged vessel that had gone through the sector years ago. Captain Picard was in his chair.

"What are the approximate coordinates of the system where the other crew had hallucinations?"

A science officer piped up, "Sir, the sensor logs were very incomplete. The system is about 10 light-years away, along the same heading we are already on."

"Thank you," said Picard. "Helm, continue on this heading, increase speed to warp 7."

"Aye, Aye, sir" said the helmsman.

Not long later, they had arrived at the system. Careful scans were made of the system and sent to stellar cartography for mapping. Science officers were trying to find any unusual phenomenon.

"The fourth planet is M class. There is a strong dampening field of some sort that is preventing scans for life signs." Said Data at the other helm station, analyzing information and correlating it in his super speed brain.

"I wouldn't recommend proceeding until we can further scan the planet. We don't know what could be hiding there." Said Zandile, engrossed at the security console, with the scan results were scrolling across it.

"Captain, should we approach the planet?" Asked Data.

There was no reply.

Data swiveled around in his chair, and Zandile looked up. The entire bridge crew, with the exception of Data, were all in some sort of trance. As Zandile focused concentration away from her sensor scans, she suddenly felt a huge psychic pressure on her. Zandile used her new Vulcan techniques to drive out the influence.

"What's going on, Lieutenant?" Asked Data.

"I feel a psychic presence, it's trying to get me to listen to it, and distract me. There are people on that planet that are trying to distract us."

Suddenly, Captain Picard, still in a trance, stood up and walked to the helm, where the helmsman was in a trance. Before Data could stop him, Captain Picard had pressed several buttons. The ship turned in a graceful arc and sped into warp the way it had come.

This seems like a good place to stop. I stayed up late writing this, people, please review!


	8. A working theory

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Too bad, though.

Authors Notes: Sorry it's taken so long. I was waiting for reviews, and I had band contests and a computer hog sister.

A few minutes later, the ship skidded to a halt, throwing Zandile into a heap on the floor. She got up, rubbing her head as the rest of the bridge crew started blinking and rubbing their eyes.

"What happened?" Asked Captain Picard.

Zandile answered, "There's someone on that planet. I don't think they wanted us to find them."

Data chimed in after checking the helm; "We're 10 light-years away from that planet. Long range scans are being blocked just as much as the short range scanners were."

Just then, a comm channel came to the bridge. "Astrometrics to the bridge," said Zarin," What just happened? I felt an alien presence before the ship went back to warp."

Captain Picard answered, "Apparently, Lieutenant Rey felt the same thing. Have you been able to get any scans from down there?"

"No, I think the aliens were blocking them."

"I see. Try to get more resolution from the scanners for when return."

Aye, Aye captain." The channel was closed.

They tried to scan the planet three times, and each time, hallucinating crewmembers turned the ship around before Zandile or Data could stop them. During these attempts, they did find out that crewmembers with psychic powers and sufficient psychic blocking training weren't affected by the hallucinogens. They also realized, that each time, the ship was forced to retreat to further and further distances, and that the field was gaining range.

Deanna Troi, who could shake off the mental attacks, was able to find out that the people on the mysterious planet didn't want anyone to get close enough to find them. Captain Picard called a senior staff meeting and invited Zandile and Zarin because of their insights on the issue.

"We need to find a way to get through the sector, at least." Said Geordi. "Whenever the hallucinations start, someone down in engineering starts to press buttons. When it stops, we find that the engines and sensors were being tampered with. I'm afraid that whoever is causing this might make someone start a warp core breach if they get desperate to get rid of us."

"Does anyone have any suggestions?" Asked Captain Picard.

"Um, I do," said Zandile in a small, shy voice.

"We're all ears." Said Picard.

"All ears, sir? But most humanoids only have two ears." Said Data.

The officers cracked up. Zandile grinned, and in the lighter atmosphere, she was able to say her piece. "I think that we should minimize the risk to the ship by confining all crewmembers in their quarters. Only the most essential could stay on duty, and those who can block the affects. Then we could go to that planet and crack the problem."

"But what about the crewmembers still on duty? We can't have only four people take care of the entire ship and the people confined to quarters." Commented Commander Riker.

"Would mind melds work? We could use mind melds to put the crew's minds into order and help them temporarily block the affects." Said Zarin, piping up for the first time. "Zandile and I could do the melds."

"I didn't know that non- Vulcans could perform mind melds." Said Captain Picard.

"I trained with Vulcan masters on how to use my abilities. I taught Zandile. She caught on really quickly." Replied Zarin.

Zandile blushed. Captain Picard, however, was pleased. "Well, it seems we have a possibility. Let's try it. Commander Riker, please announce to the crew that everyone will be confined to quarters in one hour. Decide who is the most essential and ask them to go to 10 Forward for the mind meld. Lieutenant Rey, you will be in charge of security during this venture. Please set up some back up measures to prevent crewmembers from tampering if the mind melds don't work. The rest of you, batten down the hatches and be in your quarters in one hour."

There was a collective, "Aye, Captain," from the senior staff.

"Dismissed," said Picard.

The senior staff rose from their chairs and left the observation deck without another word.

There you go. I may have been nice in the cliffie department this time. I assure you, there will be another doozy coming up later!

Twinny, update!


	9. Telepathic first contact

Disclaimer: If I owned anything of value, why would I still have a dial up modem? If I owned Star Trek, I would be writing episodes or fawning over the actors or something other than writing this. Duh.

Author's notes: School. A one word explanation for why I haven't updated in awhile. At least I update, unlike some other writers I know cough Twinny cough Anarra cough.

Half an hour later, 15 crewmembers had lined up in Ten Forward. Geordi, Captain Picard, Dr. Crusher, Deanna and Data were the senior staff members that were going to stay on duty. Zandile and Zarin sat next to each other, imposing temporary mind blocks on the crewmembers. After each person had had a mind meld, Zarin tried to use his telepathy on everyone, and wouldn't let anyone leave until all of them could block his mental voice.

Captain Picard was very pleased that the first two parts of the plan had gone without a hitch. Everyone was safely locked in his or her quarters, and he couldn't hear any voices in his head, even as they got closer to the planet.

In the rest of the ship, however, crewmembers could hear the voices. The aliens begged them to turn the ship around, but no one could. People all over the ship banged against the doors of their quarters, begging for someone on the outside to unlock the doors.

Dr. Crusher was monitoring the crew from sickbay. She used internal sensors to monitor everyone's biosigns, and was disconcerted by what she was seeing. She called the bridge, "Captain Picard, the crew is going mad from the voices. They can't act upon what they are saying. If they keep up, they could hurt themselves. Heart rates around the ship are at dangerous levels. The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"I know, Doctor," Captain Picard replied calmly. "We are almost to the planet now. Picard out."

After closing the comm channel, he turned to Zandile at the security console. "Open a channel to the planet, let anyone who is there hear us." Ordered Picard. He turned to the screen.

"Cannel open." Said Zandile.

Captain Picard spoke to the screen, not knowing if anyone could hear him, and said, "This is Captain Picard of the USS Enterprise. We mean you no harm. We are peaceful explorers. We only want to learn about your culture. Please respond, if you are able to."

There was no response. Suddenly, Deanna Troi, who had been sitting next to Picard, sized up. She fell to the floor; her face screwed up in concentration. "Get out of my head!" She gasped to someone not on the bridge. "Captain," she struggled to say, "Captain, they want us to get out!"

Then, she stood up calmly, "Do not be alarmed, I am the high chancellor of this planet. I am speaking through your friend. She is a very good telepathic conduit. We do not want to be disturbed, and we will do anything necessary to make sure you go away."

Captain Picard went up to Deanna, who stared blankly at Picard. "Please, high chancellor, we only want to learn about your race, but, if you do not wish us to bother you, we must be allowed to pass your planet."

"We cannot allow that anymore. We tried to warn you to away, but you were too curious. Your ship has knowledge of our existence. The only way my people can be safe is if you are erased. If word gets to our enemies, even indirectly and inadvertently, through your ship and crew, they will destroy us. You cannot leave this sector." Said Deanna in a flat voice.

"Please, let us pass, we will not tell anyone. We can erase our computer records." Said Captain Picard. While he was talking, he signaled Zandile to come around behind Deanna. She slowly crept up behind her, waiting for Picard to signal again.

"How will we know you will keep your word?" Said the chancellor, through Deanna, who was still glassy eyed and staring into nothing. Picard held up his hands and gestured to Zandile what she should do.

"We could go down to your planet, meet face to face, and work out an agreement that is to both our advantages.

"No!" Said the chancellor. Deanna's body jerked. "No one will see our planet! It is too dangerous! You will all die because of your knowledge!" Deanna jerked again and lost balance. Captain Picard signaled Zandile. She caught Deanna before she hit the floor, and pressed her fingertips on the counselor's temples and chin. She initiated a mind meld.

Inside Counselor Troi's mind Zandile could see the chancellor who was controlling Deanna. He was a tall, vaguely humanoid, and probably male. His skin was very pale blue and long, dark hair. His forehead glowed softly from the mental strain of keeping the bond. There was an image of Counselor Troi in chains and sitting in a corner, meaning that she was not in control in her own head anymore. Zandile pushed further, trying to get into the chancellor's mind. She strained her abilities. The chancellor protested. Zandile concentrated harder on trying to get him out of Deanna's mind. Suddenly, the chancellor was gone in a huge flash of light.

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Zandile collapsed in a heap. Deanna stood up, shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. "What happened?" She asked, incredulously.

Before anyone could answer her, there was a call on the comm system. "Captain, the crew members in their quarters are all going into shock. They're going to die soon!" Cried Dr. Crusher voice.

Muh hahahaha! I am so evil. Hey, I might have time to update again this weekend, if you're nice to me. Show me the sugar, my lovely readers. If you're good to mama, mama's good to you.


	10. Captain Picard's plan didn't work

Disclaimer: I'm not breaking any copyrights, because I get no profit from writing this. Except reviews, but I haven't been getting much of those lately. Is my story that bad? You can't fault me for not updating, because I update much more often than many, if not most writers on this site.

Please review people, even if you don't like it. Your opinion matters, so I can write better in the future.

The bridge was in semi chaos. Deanna was trying to help Zandile, who had been put into shock by the alien chancellor's mental attack. Captain Picard was talking with Dr. Crusher over the comm system, trying to find a way of helping the crew without hurting them or putting the ship at risk.

"Maybe we could flood the crew quarters with knockout gas." Suggested Deanna, who had been listening to the conversation while she telepathically linked with Zandile. Zandile sat up, rubbing her forehead and looking dazed.

"Good idea," said Captain Picard to Deanna. "Doctor, did you hear that?"

"Yes, it's an excellent idea." Said Beverly.

"Make it so." Said Picard. Data pressed buttons on his console.

Dr. Crusher sighed over the comm. "The crew is unconscious. They can't hurt themselves or anyone else now." She said, then closed the comm link.

Captain Picard turned to Zandile and Deanna. "Are you all right, Lieutenant, Counselor?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah," said Zandile. She stood up and returned to her duty station and made sure that the encrypted lockouts she had established for vital ship's systems were unbroken.

"I'm fine," said Deanna. She sat back in her chair next to Commander Riker's usual place.

"Does anyone have suggestions as to what we do now?" Asked Captain Picard, whose best ideas had been shot down by the chancellor.

"We could work out an arrangement with them." Said Zandile. "And if they don't accept diplomacy, we could outrun them or outgun them.

"No likely," said Deanna. "They have already don't want to talk, and from what I saw of the chancellor's mind while he was controlling me, they have the guns to back up their threats."

"Maybe a covert team could take a shuttle and disable their sensor satellites. That's how the people on the planet detect passing ships and there are other satellites that amplify their psychic attacks. I saw it in the chancellor's mind." Said Zandile.

"Yes," said Captain Picard, catching on to the idea. "We would be able to fly the Enterprise past them and far away without even noticing. The new shuttlecraft has advanced shield harmonic adjusters. It would be easy to disguise the ship while it was in orbit." Picard looked at Deanna, and then Zandile in a way that asked their opinions of the idea.

"I think that would work." Said Deanna. Zandile nodded.

"Good, Lieutenant Rey, Mr. Data. I would like for the two of you to pilot the shuttle, because you aren't susceptible to the alien's mental attacks. Please be ready to leave in 15 minutes."

"Aye sir." Said Data and Zandile in unison.

15 minutes later, a shuttle sped gracefully from the shuttle bay and toward a beautiful green and blue orb that shimmered from the light of its sun. From the bit of information that Zarin and the ops officer could get from the scrambled readings from the blocked sensors, the shuttle looked like a rock hurtling toward the planet. The plan was working.

Zandile and Data carefully maneuvered toward the first satellite. "They don't know we're here," said Zandile. "Phasers at full power."

Data stopped briefly next to the satellite, just long enough for Zandile to blow it up. Zandile felt a reaction from the planet. "They felt that one, but they still don't detect us." She said.

Zandile grew less confident as they destroyed the remaining sensor satellites. "I think they know where we are, even if they can't detect the ship. We should get out of here, Data." Said Zandile.

Data maneuvered toward the next one, and said, "we only have three left. We must destroy the rest so the Enterprise can pass safely. We cannot leave yet."

"Data, I can feel them closing in." She said, worried. She blew up another satellite, and Data piloted to the second to last one. When that one exploded in a spectacular fireburst, Zandile felt a sense that the aliens were targeting them. "Data, we've got to get out of here!" She exclaimed.

"One left, Lieutenant, then we go back to the ship…fire phasters, Lieutenant." Chided Data as he pulled up to the last satellite. As the last target blew up, so did the nacelle of the shuttle.

"What was that?!" Cried Zandile.

"I'm sending a mayday to the Enterprise." Said Data, fighting to control what was left of the engines. Zandile got out of the copilot's chair, grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over the smoking and burning circuitry.

"I'll try to repair it and give you more control. It's a good thing we had the shields up, or we'd be space dust like the satellites." Said Zandile. She pulled a panel off the wall and was elbow deep in wires that fell out on her.

"It is too late. I am piloting a way to crash land as we speak." Said Data calmly.

"You mean we're going to crash on a planet full of people that want to kill us?" Said Zandile. "What about the Enterprise? They can't save us. They can't even go near the planet without the same thing happening to them as it did to us!"

"It was said once, the good of the many is greater than the good of the few. Our duty is done; the Enterprise can complete the mission and go home safely. Brace yourself, Lieutenant." Data was as calm as Spock had been in the firefight on Romulus.

The shuttle became a fireball as it raced though the atmosphere. The heat resistant hull was at its limit when the ship crashed in an empty field.

Cliffhangers are what happen when there's no reviews. If people are nice to me, I'll update again before school starts again next Monday. If there's no reviews, then this is the end and Data and Zandile are left to the fate of your imaginations. You choose.


	11. Stuck on a planet full of people that wa...

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. I admit it freely. But, someday, I will own the world. HAHAHA!

Please review.  My heart was warmed by the review from Sinister Darkfire. I have had a lot of homework and Christmas shopping to do. I will update more, especially after the holidays. I am also cooking up a fanfic with a friend of mine about Earthsea, so watch out for that sometime, we want to finish reading the book before we write anything. I have no idea if the tribble story is ever going to be finished, it's Ladybug's chapter to write, so take it up with her for updates on that. OK now, on with the show.

Zandile woke up with a pounding pain in her head. She tried to sit up, but got so dizzy, she lowered herself back down again, her head throbbing as it hit the floor gently. "I do not think you are too badly hurt. The tricorder says you have a concussion, so be careful, Lieutenant." Said Data's voice from somewhere seemingly far away.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Zandile, opening her eyes to a fresh shot of pain and dancing, too bright lights in her vision.

"Yes." Said Data. Zandile's vision cleared. She was outside, lying on hard packed dirt she had mistaken for the floor of the shuttle. She could see the shuttle a short distance away, and it didn't look good. The nacelle that she could see was completely torn apart. Data was trying to weld the hull back together with a repair kit.

Zandile made a new attempt to sit up, but this time she held a hand to her head to ease the throbbing pain. She knew that she should see Dr. Crusher before she should do anything, but she also knew that wasn't an option. She probably would never see her, or anyone else she knew again. A pang of misery went through her as she thought briefly of her family, and strangely, of Zarin.

Zandile pushed the emotions from her mind, and stood up slowly and carefully to go help Data.

Back on the Enterprise, Zarin watched the sensors. "Captain, all of the satellites have been destroyed, we can go through the system. We better be quick, they can't locate us at the moment." He said.

"Good," replied the Captain. He turned to Deanna, who had taken over the pilot's station. "Set a course to get us as far away as possible and relay our course to the shuttle in an encoded message so they can follow…"

"Captain, we're receiving a mayday from the shuttle. They're going to crash. Data tells us to continue and get out of here." Interrupted Zarin before Captain Picard could finish his orders. There was a pained look on Zarin's face. He put the planet on a screen, where a streaking fireball was plainly seen against the sparkling blue ocean of the planet. The fireball disappeared, and it was impossible to discern where it landed, or even if it landed.

"We can't leave them." Said Deanna and Zarin at the same time.

"What can we do?" Said Picard. The only two people who could go to that planet and not be harmed by those people are Data and Lieutenant Rey."

"What about me?" Asked Zarin.

"You can't pilot a shuttle, and no one else on the ship can go there without being affected by the alien's attack. We have to keep going. We can send someone back for them after we get out of here." Said Captain Picard.

"Please, Captain." Said Zarin.

"Data can and has survived much worse, and he will protect Lieutenant Rey. They know that the good of the many is more important than the good of the few. Data himself told us that we should escape. Counselor please set a course out of here and engage at warp 7."

"Yes, sir," said Deanna sadly.

The Enterprise zoomed away from the planet that glowed so beautifully in space, where thin wisps of smoke could still be seen in the atmosphere from the shuttle.

"Data, are the communications working?" Asked Zandile, approaching Data.

"Unfortunately, they are not," he replied.

"We have to get off this planet before they find us. I can feel their minds, even though I shield myself from them. It is easier to do now that we are here on the surface. The people do not expect outsiders to be on the surface, so they assume everyone on the planet is one of them." Commented Zandile. Inwardly, she was grateful, because exercising her newfound telepathic abilities hurt her already sore, injured head. She was also glad that Vulcans were resilient. She knew that a human in her position would still be out cold, and have had much more serious injuries.

"It is a pity such an advanced race is so fearful of outsiders. We could help each other so much if they were not afraid." Said Data.

"Can you get the shuttle flight worthy again?" Asked Zandile.

"Not in our current situation." Said Data. He was trying to repair communications, having given up on the burned out engines.

"Then I have an idea," she said. These people must have come here from somewhere. You heard the chancellor say that they were hiding from their enemies. They have to have some sort of spaceships. They need to be able to fight, or if necessary, flee." She paused to take a breath and see Data's reaction.

Data had put down his tools, and was looking at her intently. "Go on."

"Well, I was thinking. We could find wherever they might be hiding these ships, and acquire the parts we need or another ship. If it makes you feel better, we could trade them the debris of this ship. They could learn a lot from this shuttle, and we would be long gone before they found out about the theft."

"Good idea, Lieutenant. There is a saying, 'Desperate times call for desperate measures'," said Data. "Let us get anything we need from the shuttle, and get going. It is not a good idea to stay in one place in hostile territory."

Ok, I know it's short, but I thought an update was more important than a longer chapter. At least it's not a cliffhanger. Please review.


	12. Sadness and Excitement

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. I am merely borrowing it, and there's nothin' anyone can do about it.

Author's notes: Thanks for being so patient, people. I had a book report to write, along with a lot of other homework. Thanks for the lovely reviews!

New! Author's rant of the day: Stupid people are so annoying! When I take over the world, gods, deities and omnipotent beings help you if you are stupid, cause you aren't getting any of my sympathy or protection.

On with the story! Yeah!

Zandile rubbed her eyes to ward off the spots dancing in front of them. Using her telepathic powers to hide herself from these aliens slowed her natural healing ability. She and Data were on top of a ridge outside some sort of military base that Data had picked up on his tricorder.

"Are you feeling OK, Lieutenant?" Asked Data. He had seen her rubbing her eyes, and now proceeded to scan her head with the tricorder.

"I'm fine, Commander," replied Zandile.

"Your concussion seems better, but I am no doctor." He said after a moment. He turned the tricorder back towards the base. "I am scanning only 5 guards posted at intervals around the entrances. There are 2 guards posted outside the hangar door, and one guard for each small door," said Data. "As a security officer, how do you propose we gain entrance to the base, Lieutenant?"

"I was thinking of sneaking in. We can't blend in like we did at the Romulan base. See that door over there?" She pointed to a small door in the corner of the building, almost invisible in the gathering darkness of dusk.

"Yes." Said Data.

"I've been watching. The guard on that door is less attentive. We can cause a disturbance to draw him away, and he won't pay attention to his post." Said Zandile. "Just fire a phaser and set a bush on fire to distract him."

"Good idea, Lieutenant," said Data. "We will gain access to the base and make our way to the hangar, where I have scanned several antimatter signatures, indicating warp drive vehicles."

"How did you get your tricorder to scan inside the building? Mine is blocked or something." Queried Zandile, looking over Data's shoulder to see the readout screen.

"I will show you later, Lieutenant. We have more important things to do." Data pulled out his phaser and fired at a bush about 20 meters away from the guard on the door they chose. It burst into flame and the guard yelled in surprise. Zandile could hear his mental yells, too, asking for his comrades to come and investigate.

"Now!" said Data, pushing Zandile toward the base. She had been transfixed by pain brought on by hearing the mental yells with a mind still boggled from her concussion.

"We have to go in another door!" She whispered urgently, as they made their way toward the base, hiding in the dense shadows. "The guard is calling his buddies, leaving the other side unguarded."

Data didn't reply, but he did change his trajectory toward another door. The guards were all standing around the bush, looking confused. Zandile could hear their mental conversation contemplating the cause of the fire. The guard they had tried to distract pointed up the ridge, where Zandile and Data had been hiding, where the phaser beam had come from. One of the guards went up the ridge and looked in the bushes where they had been hiding.

They were able to get in the door with few problems. Zandile scanned the door, making sure that no alarms were going to go off, then melted the lock with her phaser. Zandile concentrated as much as her pounding headache let her, trying to hear if anyone was nearby without letting them hear her mind's presence.

As they made their way to the hangar, she had to lean on the wall occasionally, the pain of her concentration made her headache progressively worse. They took several alternate routes to avoid people, snaking through already mazelike corridors and using the tricorders to scan their way.

"We are almost there," said Data. "I scan 10 people inside the hangar. We will have to distract them or disable them. Are you up to it, Lieutenant?"

Zandile took a deep breath, "Let's do it."

Back on the Enterprise, things were almost back in order. The knockout gas had been cleared from the crew quarters and everyone had been revived without too many ill affects from their ordeal. Doctor Crusher was still fretting over the incident, complaining that they should have knocked out the crew to begin with.

Commander La Forge had cleaned up Engineering and recalibrated the almost sabotaged engines.

Deanna Troi and Captain Picard, however, had the sad duty of telling Zandile Rey's little sister, Lynette that her sister was missing, presumed dead. Deanna looked at the captain, feeling his feelings, while they were in the turbolift. They both hated this part of the job the most. No matter how many times they had to do this, it was never easy.

"Captain, someone should go back to that planet and just make sure that…" Deanna trailed off, but Captain Picard knew what she was going to say.

"Counselor, you and I both know that that isn't possible. Even if your cousin Zarin knew how to pilot a shuttle, it would put him in undue risk for nothing."

"It isn't nothing, Captain," said Deanna with a tinge of anger and sadness in her voice. "If they are still alive, they can be brought back, and we won't have to tell Lynette Carson that her sister and guardian is gone. First her mother dies, then her father can't take care of her, and now this." A tear slid down Deanna's cheek, and she wiped it away. The turbolift arrived near Zandile's quarters, and the door opened. The captain and counselor stepped off, and rang the doorbell to Zandile's (now Lynette's) quarters.

The door to the base's hangar opened, admitting Data and Zandile. They each fired their phasers on stun twice, knocking out 3 guards before they even had a chance to react. A firefight ensued. Four more guards were knocked out within 30 seconds, and Data was shot in the arm. His circuitry was exposed, but undamaged, and distracted the remaining 3 guards. Two were hiding behind an ideal shuttle, so Data and Zandile had to be careful not to damage it. The third was knocked out during the distraction.

The last two looked like military officers. They were wearing blast shields obscuring and protecting their faces, and shot with good accuracy. They were blowing apart the workstation that Data and Zandile were hiding behind. With a nod to each other, the two Starfleet officers split up and went different directions away from their hiding place. Zandile used sharpshooter abilities to shoot one of the guards, but the other was firmly entrenched. He aimed at Zandile, and fired. Zandile dodged the full blow of the shot at the last second, but the phaser-type weapon burned her anyway. She fell. Data was able to get behind the man, and he was stunned.

Data went over to Zandile, who had gotten up, but was favoring a leg with severe burns. She limped quickly into the small ship, helped by Data. The last thing she saw as she collapsed in a dead faint was Data, investigating the controls of the shuttle.

Lynette answered the door chime and was surprised by the Captain and Counselor Troi outside her door. "Hello," she said, confused. "Can I help you? My sister is still on duty."

"May we come in?" Asked Captain Picard.

Lynette's face fell when she saw how grave the officers looked. "Sure," she replied, and ushered them inside.

"Do you know about the planet we were investigating?" Asked Captain Picard awkwardly as he sat on the couch.

Lynette looked even more confused. "Yeah, that one where the people are afraid of outsiders. Word travels fast on this ship."

Deanna gave Lynette a weak smile. Captain Picard continued. "Those people were ready and willing to kill us all. I sent Commander Data and your sister on a mission to shoot the sensor satellites of the planet so we could pass by the planet. They completed their mission, but…"

"No!" exclaimed Lynette tears springing to her eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lynette, but your sister knew the risks. She and Data saved us all by completing the mission."

"No, no, no." Lynette started crying.

Deanna soothed her. "It's going to be OK," soothed Deanna. "Just cry, you'll feel better."

I'm sorry if there are mistakes, but I'm going to put it up now and fix it later if there are problems. Please review!


	13. Coming home

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.

Author's notes: I was inspired by the last chapter to keep on truckin'. So I'm back sooner than I expected. Maybe someday I will have less homework and fewer other obligations. When pigs fly…

Rant of the day: Homework sucks. School in general sucks!

Zandile came to a few moments later. The pain that had caused her to pass out was subsiding. Her natural tendencies to block the pain were working. She sat up carefully and went to what looked like the copilot's chair. The windows of the shuttle showed clouds streaking by, and then space. "I see you figured out how to operate the ship," she commented to Data.

"Yes," Data replied. "I used my built in universal translator to learn the controls and operate the computer. I will set the auto pilot as soon as I find out where the Enterprise is."

Data had also managed to program the computer to label the touch screen controls in English. Zandile pushed some buttons on the scanner screen between hers and Data's chairs. There was no sign of the Enterprise or its warp signature. "It's as if they dropped of the edge of the universe. They must have masked their signature so the aliens couldn't find them." She rubbed her temples to ease the concussion headache that still lingered as she spoke.

"Before we look for the ship, we should heal your burns. There is a dermal regenerator in the medical kit we brought." Said Data, getting out of his seat to get the kit in question.

Zandile inspected her leg. The burns that covered much of her upper left leg were cauterized from the heat of the weapon. They were still painful, but bled only a little bit as she ripped fabric of her pants away from the wounds as much as she could and still be decent. She also had to pull strips of burned cloth out of the wound before Data could heal it. Meanwhile, Data got out the dermal regenerator and made sure it still worked. The healing blue light made her skin ripple and made it whole as it washed over the injury.

When Data was done he pulled out his tricorder out and scanned Zandile's head. "The concussion hasn't had much of a chance to heal. Dr. Crusher should look at it as soon as we get home."

"If we can find the ship," said Zandile, worried. "Hey, I have an idea. I could try to telepathically contact Deanna or Zarin. They could tell us where the ship is."

"Good idea, Lieutenant, " said Data as he put away the medical kit. "Try to find them."

Zandile closed her eyes, blocked the lingering headache, and cast out her mind like Zarin taught her to do.

Back on the Enterprise, Lynette was moping in Ten Forward. She pensively stirred a chocolate milkshake that she still hadn't taken a sip of, even though it was melting into chocolate milk. She didn't even notice when Worf sat down next to her. "Your sister and my friend Data were very honorable. They did what every Klingon dreams of doing as their last deed." Lamented Worf.

"You mean dying for the sake of others?" Lynette asked, licking the spoon and laying it on the napkin.

"Yes. They will both be honored. Your sister was an excellent officer. She would have made an excellent chief engineer." Said Worf, and without another word, he strolled out of Ten- Forward.

Lynette pushed the spoon around on the countertop lazily with one finger, feeling slightly better at the praise Worf had given. She could tell that, through his tough exterior, Worf was mourning for Zandile and for his friend Data. She could feel that the ship's vibe had changed, too, after Captain Picard had announced the sacrifices of Zandile and Data. Everyone felt for his or her shipmates.

Lynette was lost in these thoughts for awhile, wondering if things like this commonly happened on starships. She couldn't remember many of these incidents when she had lived with her mom and dad on first the deep space stations, then on the USS Freedom.

Her milkshake was completely melted when Zarin came into Ten Forward and sat down next to Lynette. She didn't even respond to his presence until he tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I tell you a secret?" Asked Zarin quietly.

Lynette looked up and met his eyes. They connected for half a second, and both saw the tears carefully held back in each other. Lynette nodded.

"I loved your sister. I couldn't gather enough courage to tell her before she left." He whispered. "I wish…" he broke off and put his face in his hands and his elbows on the bar counter.

"I think she loved you, too, Zarin… I got that vibe from her before…" Lynette trailed off, tears were finally running down her face. They sat in silence for awhile.

Suddenly, Zarin sat up straight in surprise. "Zandile?" He asked thin air.

Lynette sat up, too. "What is it?" She asked, puzzled. She looked wildly around, but the room was almost deserted.

"I felt her… in my mind. But that's impossible. I saw the shuttle burning up in the atmosphere." A tear slid down his cheek.

"Maybe you imagined it," said Lynette.

"Yeah," said Zarin. He looked at the clock on the wall. "You should go to bed, young lady. It's really late."

"I guess so. But you look tired, too." Commented Lynette. She got up and left, realizing at that moment how tired she really was. Zarin picked up the practically untouched, melted milkshake and took a long gulp of it. He couldn't shake how much it had felt like Zandile trying to contact him. I was as if she was still in his mind, asking, 'Where is the ship, Zarin. We can't find it.'

Wait a second, it really was her! He channeled his tired mind into a reply; 'Zandile, is that really you?'

'Yes. Where are you? We can't find you.' Came a faint reply. Even in telepathy, distance dulled a message. Zarin wasn't dreaming, he knew it.

'I'll go ask.' He told her. Zarin left the milkshake on the counter and rushed to the bridge.

When he got there, Commander Worf was on duty. Zarin couldn't help but think that Data usually took command in the night shift. He went to Worf. "Commander, what are our coordinates?" He asked.

"Why do you wish to know?" Worf replied gruffly.

"They're alive, Worf! Somehow, they survived! Zandile and Data can't find us. She's contacting me telepathically." Garbled Zarin in one breath.

"How? We all saw the shuttle burning up." Said Worf, half disbelieving, half amazed.

Zarin paused, his eyes unfocused. Worf supposed he was talking to Zandile telepathically. "She says they took a ship from the aliens. Please, what are the coordinates?" He pleaded desperately.

Worf checked at the ship's status console next to the command chair. "We are twenty light-years from that infernal planet, heading 32 by 46, if you're coming from the planet." Growled Worf, still not fully believing what Zarin said.

Zarin's eyes unfocused again. A moment later, he opened them and looked at Worf. He smiled and said, "They're coming home."

Wow! Another chapter! I think I'll have only one or two more. Yeah.

I'm sorry again for taking a long time to update.


	14. The begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. If you haven't figured that out yet, I'm ashamed of you.

Author's notes: I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated. I hope you haven't given up on me. tear I have been struggling under a stinking mountain of homework, soccer and band. 4 AP classes can get to you. I have also been busy with Prom, getting ready for graduation and college stuff.

Also, this is my last chapter for this story, so now is the time for people to review and suggest ideas they might want me to write about. Now, on with the story!

Zandile and Data appeared on the transporter pad on Enterprise to a sleepy, but happy reception of the senior officers and Zarin. They had transported aboard after following Captain Picard's suggestion and erasing all traces of their presence on the alien ship and setting its autopilot to go back from whence it came.

Zarin rushed forward and grabbed Zandile in a hug. "I missed you so much," he whispered in her ear.

At the same time, Dr. Crusher gave Zandile a once over with her medical tricorder. "You're coming with me, Lieutenant." Dr. Crusher said, and without further ado, she steered Zandile out the door toward the turbolift with Zarin trailing behind.

Dr. Crusher was nearly finished healing Zandile's concussion and various cuts and scrapes. She had praised Zandile's healing of her burn injury, when she could get in a word edgewise from Zarin's relieved caresses and comments. When Captain Picard came in, Zarin shut up and allowed others to talk. "I got a full report from Data, Lieutenant, but I still wanted to see how you were." Said Captain Picard.

"I feel fine, now. My injuries weren't all that bad," said Zandile, embarrassed that the captain was so concerned over nothing.

"I beg to differ," interrupted Dr. Crusher. "You had a pretty serious concussion. A human could have been brain damaged." Zarin blanched at the thought, while Zandile raised an eyebrow. "However," she continued, "Vulcan brains usually heal themselves completely after even worse injuries."

"Well, I am glad everyone is OK. I will report to Starfleet Command and recommend commendations on both of your records." Said Captain Picard. He paused to yawn, and then said, "Perhaps we should all go to bed."

Dr. Crusher, who had been awakened when the lost away team came home, yawned, too. She nodded in assent, followed by the murmured agreement of Zarin and Zandile. Everyone left Sickbay together and went their separate ways, except Zarin, who walked Zandile to her quarters.

There was a comfortable silence during the turbolift ride to Zandile's quarters. Finally, as the doors swished open to let them out, Zarin gently grabbed Zandile's hand, cleared his throat and quickly let our what he was trying to say. "When I saw the shuttlecraft going down on the viewscreen, I realized something… I love you, Zandile."

Zandile raised her eyebrows in surprise, and then smiled. "When we crashed on that planet, I regretted that I wouldn't see you again. I love you, too."

They stopped for a goodnight kiss outside of Zandile's door. A few moments later, though, they were interrupted by a shriek. "Zandile! You're alive! Oh, I missed you!" Lynette, dressed in a nightgown, burst through the door and wrapped Zandile in a bear hug before either of them knew she was coming.

Zandile looked over her sister's shoulder and smiled shyly at Zarin, who merely grinned back, said goodnight at strolled away, whistling.

The next morning, Data and Zandile made a full report to the Captain and the other senior officers. After the briefing, Zarin, who had attended because he had been a participant, pulled Zandile aside. He dragged her gently to the turbolift with a grin on his face. Zandile laughed and followed.

They ended up outside the holodeck, where Zarin blocked the program display screen as he opened the program to his specifications. When the doors swished open, a waterfall and a picnic awaited. "The food is real, I had Lynette set is up for us."

"It's beautiful, Zarin," whispered Zandile in awe of the vista. Part of her knew it was a simulation based upon some real place, somewhere, but a much larger part of her was amazed at Zarin's unexpected romantic gesture. She sat on the blanket that had been spread out at the bottom of the waterfall, next to the lake it poured into.

They enjoyed a leisurely meal of sandwiches and fruit. Zarin seemed nervous throughout the picnic, but had managed to shield his thoughts from Zandile. By dessert, when he pulled a box of chocolates out of the picnic basket, Zandile had guessed what he was doing. She smiled as she opened the box, thinking that there would be jewelry inside it, but it was only chocolate.

But, while she was distracted, Zarin handed her a beautiful red rose. She smiled again. "A rose pales in comparison to your beauty, Zandile," said Zarin as he presented it to her. "But it will have to do." She smelled the rose, and, as she looked down into the petals, something gold gleamed out of the middle of the petals. Zarin got on his knees as Zandile pulled a beautiful ring out of the rose petals. "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I love you. Will you do the honor of being my wife?"

He waited breathlessly as Zandile thought, but only briefly. A grin broke across hr face and she put on the ring. "Nothing would make me happier."

The Beginning 

Well there you have it people. The last chapter. Again, I apologize a million times for making you wait soooo long. Please review!


End file.
